unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Bass
Bubble Bass is the biggest, fattest, and ugliest fish that has ever lived in the seven seas of the UnWorld. He makes Squidward Tentacles look handsome, and that is saying something. Bubble Bass is also stupid, but that goes unsaid. History eating contest.]]Bubble Bass will find you and kill you, so be careful. Bubble Bass was born on a date of evil and depression. He lost to 7 in a fight (the only fight he has ever lost), befriended The Watterson Kids, and made out with Benson. During World War 2, Bubble bass met up with the Scratch Cat. When he chopped Bubble Bass, the stupid fish ran away. He also defeated over 9000 trolls. High-five Ghost was a victim of him, and was forced to give him 10,000,000,000,000,000 UnDollars. The idiot picked a fight with Bowser, but our favorite fish lost right away. He also created The Bubble Bass Empire!!! This barely even scratches the surface of his evil list of evil shenanigans. Bubble Bass began to TROLL people, but needed help from The Watterson Kids. They taught him the basics, and he eventually became a master troll. He also worked at ESRB for a while. He was fired and put in jail, but trolled himself 'till the cops let him out. He was put in Wolfenstein castle for 9001 years. He met a cell mate named Fluttershy. They worked together, but were stopped by Benson just because Benson is mean. Fluttershy escaped and Bubble Bass stayed for 234 more years. He eventually got out, but was murdered by Fluttershy. He will be revived though... Bubble Bass was revived by Napoleon Bonaparte because he's stupid. Bubble Bass stabs Napoleon and walks off. But then he discovered The Bubble Bass Empire!!! was ruined!!! Over a period of five minutes, he rebuilt it. He met a good ol' friend Benson who was now WaBenson. In one corner, we have the stupid ugly fish you all know and hate... Bubble Bass! In the other corner... WaBenson. WaBenson meant business, and he wasn't holding back. WaBenson is seen from a kilometre away and fires his LAZOR!!! Bubble Bass dodges, and hits WaBenson with a frying pan. WaBenson turns to WaWaBenson. Bubble Bass sends him back to the park, and wins the battle. Tired from his long life of misery and woe, he went back to the sea. Here he stumbled across an old fishing town known as Bikini Bottom. Here he takes residence to live out his retirement in peace. That's when that no-good rotten yellah-belly sea sponge showed up. Bubble Bass has been taking abuse from the sponge ever since. Ever since the passing of Betsy Krabs in 2013. Bubble Bass has been the 13th and current president of Bikini Bottom after overthrowing her. Category:Gods Category:Evil Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Guys who have money Category:Haters Category:Villains Category:Nazis Category:Fat people Category:Terrorists Category:Trolls Category:Weirdos Category:Legends Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Guys Category:Fish Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Epics Category:Freaks Category:Losers Category:Presidents Category:Politicians